Kebahagiaanku
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: SasuSaku [AU] Ino berseru nyaring setelah ia merasa telah menemukan jawabannya. " Jadi kau tidak ingin membuat calon istrimu berprasangka buruk tentangku, ya?"/ Kini lengkap sudah kebahagianku dengan adanya Uchiha Sarada. Oh, dan jangan lupa, kebahagiaanku kali ini berkali lipat saat istriku ternyata dinyatakan hamil anak kedua. / DLDR, RnR


**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura]**

 **Kami hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya saja. :3**

 **Story © Biiancast Rodith**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

 **WARNING!**

 **Alternative Universe, OOC, typo(s), Alur kecepatan, abal, gaje, EYD berantakan, ide pasaran, DLDR!**

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki tampan bak pangeran melangkahkan kakinya dengan lebar dan penuh percaya diri, sehingga ia semakin dalam memasuki koridor rumah sakit yang cukup terkenal di Jepang itu.

Wajah datar miliknya terlihat semakin dingin, dan rahang kokohnya juga terlihat semakin mengeras seiring langkahnya semakin memangkas habis dengan ruangan yang ada di sudut koridor Rumah sakit ini.

Tujuannya saat ini adalah kamar rawat bersalin nomor 112, kamar rawat khusus ruang ibu melahirkan.

Hari ini adalah saat terberat baginya untuk bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya dan merelakan gadis yang ia cintai sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Uchiha Sasuke membaca papan nama yang tertera di samping kusen pintu untuk memastikan kalau kamar yang akan dia kunjungi saat ini tidak salah.

' _Shinurai Ino.'_

Itu'lah nama pemilik kamar rawat itu untuk sementara ini.

Shinurai Ino nama yang ia sandang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebelum ia menikah, namanya Yamanaka Ino. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut pirang pucat, sepasang manik mata _aquamarine_ yang meneduhkan, kulit putih bersih, tubuh profesional bak model. Apabila gadis cantik itu tersenyum, akan terlihat lesung pipi kecil di kedua pipi tirusnya.

Gadis cantik dari klan Yamanaka inilah yang sampai sekarang masih dapat menggetarkan hati pria dingin yang menjabat sebagai presdir di perusahaan Uchiha Corp tersebut.

Saat itu ulangtahun Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke yang baru pulang meninjau pembangunan cabang perusahaannya di luar negeri, membuatnya lupa kalau saat itu ulang tahun ibu tercintanya. Yang mengingatkan kalau saat itu ulangtahun ibunya juga sahabat baiknya, Uzumaki Naruto yang datang ke kantornya untuk mengajaknya berangkat bersama dengannya ke kediaman orangtuanya.

Sasuke sempat menolak untuk hadir karena tidak sempat memberi hadiah padahal saat itu bisa saja ia membelikannya dari negeri seberang. Bukan Naruto namanya jika tidak berhasil membujuknya. Naruto memberikan solusi yang menurut lelaki pirang nyentrik itu cukup luar biasa.

Naruto membawa Sasuke ke toko bunga sepupunya. Ia bilang, memberikan sebuket bunga juga bisa membuat seorang wanita bahagia. Karena mereka akan merasa dicintai. Itu kata lelaki berambut pirang jabrik itu kepadanya. Sebab itu, ia pasrah saja ikutnya.

Disanalah ia melihat gadis itu. Senyum lebarnya, menyambut kedatangan mereka. Cara gadis itu berbicara, suaranya merdunya, dan ocehan lucunya saat membalas ucapan sepupunya Naruto, semuanya ia rekam di dalam ingatannya. Terlalu asik menperhatikan gadis cantik itu, sempat membuat Sasuke terhanyut dalam pesonanya, sampai Naruto menariknya ke alam sadar.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke sering datang berkunjung ke ' _Yamanaka Florist'_ sekedar memesan bunga untuk menutup kebenaran kalau ia ingin melihat gadis itu lagi. Dan sejak saat itu juga, mereka sudah sangat akrab.

Di usianya yang masih muda—saat itu masih 18 tahun—untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke jatuh hati kepada lawan jenisnya. Bisa dibilang, gadis Yamanaka inilah cinta pertamanya.

Apa bila Sasuke ada tugas ke kota atau ke luar negeri, Sasuke tidak akan pernah lupa untuk membawa oleh-oleh kepada gadis itu. Kemanapun Sasuke pergi, ia tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang gadis itu sukai.

Lima tahun lamanya mereka sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke yang berpikir hubungan mereka sudah cukup dekat, tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya kepada gadis pemilik toko bunga itu. Ia pikir, dengan perbuatan saja, sang hawa akan mengerti perasaannya. Ternyata ia salah. Ino justru akan menikah sebulan setelah ia genap berusia 24 tahun. Usia yang ia rasa sudah cukup matang untuk melamar seorang gadis. Ternyata ia kurang cepat melamar gadis itu.

Selama lima tahun mengenal Ino, Sasuke tidak pernah mendengar gadis penyuka bunga cosmos itu telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena itu ia memendam perasaannya selama ini sampai ia rasa tiba saatnya untuk menjalani hubungan yang serius. Ia sangat tahu, jika saat itu ia masih sangat labil untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Terlebih karena ayahnya, Uchiha Fugaku, mengetahui bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada gadis berambut panjang itu. Ayahnya tidak ingin memiliki menantu dari kalangan rendah. Ayah tiga anak itu, ingin anak bungsunya menikah dengan seorang dokter. Seperti kakak Sasuke yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang menikahi seorang gadis yang berprofesi sebagai dokter. Ayahnya ingin ia juga ikut seperti jejak kakaknya, yang dapat membuat bangga keluarga karena ayahnya akan memiliki dua orang menantu yang hebat di bidang ilmu kesehatan.

Semua pertanyaan Sasuke terjawab sudah. Ternyata Ino menikah karena ia di jodohkan oleh ayahnya. Wajar saat itu ia kaget mendengar kabar bahwa gadis Barbie itu akan menikah. Sayangnya, kabar itu ia dengar setelah sang pujaan hati telah menikah. Tidak ada alasan Sasuke untuk membatalkan dan merusak rumah tangga orang lain karena ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi gadis itu.

Meski Ino sudah menikah dan menjadi milik orang lain, nama gadis itu tidak dapat ia hapus dari hatinya. Nama gadis itu, seakan dicetak permanen disana. Bahkan bayang-bayang gadis itu sangat sulit ia hapus dari ingatannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak berniat menggantikan posisi gadis itu dihatinya. Jangankan mencari pengganti, untuk menjalin hubungan dengan gadis lainpun, ia tidak ingin.

Walau Ino sudah bahagia dengan lelaki yang menjadi pilihan orangtua gadis itu selama empat tahun ini, Sasuke tidak pernah lupa untuk mengiriminya buah tangan dari Negeri lain tiap kali ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan Negara Bunga sakura ini.

Kini, tibalah saatnya Sasuke akan melepaskan dan merelakan sang hawa kepada orang lain. Sebab itu, lelaki yang sekarang berusia 28 tahun itu datang untuk mengatakan semuanya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka, membuat seorang wanita yang baru menyandang gelar ibu itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Iris mata sebiru lautan itu melihat sosok pria bertubuh gagah disana. Senyum kebanggaan miliknya melebar ketika melihat sosok itu.

Sasuke membalas senyum Ino dengan senyum tipis miliknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanyanya begitu ia berada di sisi tempat tidur Ino yang saat itu sedang duduk bersandar.

Ino tersenyum semakin lebar melihat sosok mungil yang saat ini tertidur pulas di atas gendongannya. "Bahagia. Sangat bahagia." Ucapnya dengan penuh kebanggaan. "Kau juga akan merasakannya Sasuke- _kun_. Karena itu jangan ragu dengan pilihan orangtuamu. Karena orangtua kita sangat tahu siapa yang lebih cocok menjadi pendamping anaknya. Lihat saja aku. Sekarang aku bahagia 'kan?"

Sasuke hanya diam membisu.

Kedua pasang mata yang saling berlainan warna itu saling bersirobok. Tidak bisa ditepis oleh Sasuke kalau dari sepasang bola mata seperti batu safir itu terpancar kebahagiaan.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dan diletakkan di atas ruang kosong disamping Ino.

Ino menatap bingung ke arah lelaki tampan yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. " Apa ini Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Hadiah untukmu."

"Untukku?"

"Karena bisa jadi itu hadiah terakhir yang akan kuberikan kepadamu." Jawabnya singkat.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat rambut pirang panjangnya yang terkucir bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Sahutnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tiba-tiba Ino berseru nyaring setelah ia merasa telah menemukan jawabannya. " Jadi kau tidak ingin membuat calon istrimu berprasangka buruk tentangku, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Ino. Ia tahu, saat ini Ino sedang menggodanya. "Hn." Sahutnya malas.

Ino yang mendengar ucapan cuek Sasuke, hanya bisa diam. Dia sangat tahu, kalau sudah seperti itu, lelaki berwajah _stoic_ ini sedang dalam _mood_ yang jelek dan tidak ingin di ganggu.

Cukup lama ruangan bercat putih itu berada dalam kesunyian. Lelaki keturunan Uchiha itu menikmati pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya saat ini. Sasuke memperhatikan Ino yang asik dengan putranya. Sampai suara baritone miliknya mengusik kegiatan Ino yang sibuk mengelus rambut pirang anaknya. " Ino… teruslah seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai menderita."

Awalnya Ino kaget mendengar perkataan Sasuke kepadanya. Bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan yang ada di dalam hatinya secara gamblang. Tapi Ino tidak mau berharap lebih dan berpikir lain. Kasih sayang yang ia terima dari Sasuke selama ini, ia anggap hanya sebatas kasih sayang antara kakak dan adik—mengingat usia mereka berjarak dua tahun. Layaknya rasa sayang yang ia terima dari Sasuke, seperti rasa sayang dari kakak sepupunya Naruto.

"Itu pasti, Sasuke- _nii_. Aku juga berharap, kau segera mendapatkan kebahagiaan."

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Ino. Kini ia sudah dapat melangkah dengan pasti. Ia berharap setelah ini, tidak ada lagi penyesalan yang akan ia terima, karena ia sudah memantapkan hatinya.

Seperti kata Ino di rumah sakit, bahwa pilihan orangtua adalah pilihan yang tepat. Sasuke dapat menerima perkataan wanita itu, karena ia sudah dapat melihat sendiri kalau perkataan wanita itu benar adanya. Salah satu buktinya adalah kakaknya sendiri. Itachi yang dijodohkan orangtua dengan anak rekan bisnisnya sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Setelah Itachi menikah dengan Yugao, mereka hidup bahagia. Dan kebahagiaan mereka semakin lengkap dengan adanya putra mereka, Uchiha Daichi.

Kini, Ino pun hidup bahagia dengan lelaki pilihan orangtuanya. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya jika Sasuke belajar dari pengalaman oranglain. Terlebih, tidak ada orangtua yang ingin membuat anak-anaknya menderita. Sebab itu, saat ini lelaki berambut _raven_ itu ikut serta bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya untuk melamar gadis pilihan orangtuanya, dua bulan yang lalu.

Sasuke sudah melihat seperti apa sosok yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu kelak. Sasuke bahkan sudah lebih dulu menyelidiki riwayat hidup dan kehidupan gadis itu selama ini. Sasuke mengakui, kalau pilihan orangtuanya—khususnya ayahnya tidak pernah main-main.

Haruno Sakura. Anak kedua dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Ayah gadis itu, merupakan orang nomor satu di dunia kesehatan. Bahkan keluarga mereka memiliki perusahaan dalam bidang kesehatan yang saat ini dipimpin oleh kakaknya, Haruno Sasori.

Berada di keluarga ternama, tidak membuat Sakura menjadi gadis yang pemalas. Gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut seperti permen gulali itu, bahkan ikut jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang dokter. Bahkan, gadis cantik yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu, sebentar lagi akan menyelesaikan gelar S-2 nya.

Sasuke cukup bosan mendengar perbincangan kedua orangtuanya dan kedua calon mertuanya yang tidak habisnya.

"Kalau begitu pernikahannya minggu depan saja."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba, membuat beberapa orang yang saat ini duduk manis di ruang tamu milik keluarga Haruno itu, tercengang. Bagaimana tidak tercengang, Sasuke dan Sakura saja baru bertemu sebulan yang lalu. Bahkan mereka melamar gadis musim semi itu malam ini. Jangan lupakan, kalau sepasang sejoli itu sekalipun belum pernah berjalan berdua, mengingat mereka sama-sama sibuk.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke langsung memutuskan secepat itu, kalau mereka akan menikah minggu depan? Bukan tidak mungkin mereka tidak dapat menyelesaikan perlengkapan pernikahan dalam waktu singkat. Kedua belah pihak, sama-sama dari kalangan atas. Apapun yang mereka inginkan saat ini, pasti akan langsung terkabulkan.

Yang menjadi kendala saat ini, apa kedua manusia yang berlainan jenis itu memang sudah sama-sama siap menjadi satu dalam bahterai rumah tangga? Bahkan sepasang manusia yang sudah menjalin hubungan sangat lama sebelum menikah, bisa bercerai. Apa lagi mereka berdua yang tidak pernah menjalin hubungan?

Tetapi, Sasuke berbicara dengan lantang dan membuat dua pasang suami istri itu yakin dan percaya. " Aku akui, aku belum mengenal Sakura secara pribadi. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan kami bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan khusus. Tapi aku yakin, aku sudah cukup mampu membuatnya bahagia disisiku. Dan kebahagiaan itu akan kami dapatkan, jika kedua orangtua kami mendukung dan mengajari kami." Katanya dengan mantap, tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, seminggu kemudian pernikahannya dengan Sakura diselenggarakan dengan penuh kemewahan dan kemeriahan. Pesta pernikahaan itu dilakukan dengan sangat meriah. Bahkan _ball room_ hotel yang cukup luas, tidak cukup menampung tamu yang datang silih berganti sedari tadi.

Bola mata sehitam malam itu, menyelusuri seluruh bagian _ball room_ hotel yang masih dapat ia jangkau dengan kedua matanya. Senyum kebahagiaan dapat ia lihat disana. Kedua orangtuanya, bercengkrama dengan beberapa kolega mereka. Wajah kedua orangtuanya terpancar kebanggaan. Dan raut wajah kedua mertuanya, tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …"

Seorang gadis cantik yang saat ini sudah sah menyandang nama belakang keluarganya, mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke dapat melihat wajah cantik itu, tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya. "Apa kau bahagia?"

Mendengar pertanyaan gadis yang ada disampingnya, membuat Sasuke diam sejenak, tetapi tidak memutuskan garis pandangnya dengan sang istri. Pikirannya saat ini berkecamuk. Apa ia sudah bahagia sekarang? Apa yang dia cari selama ini sudah tercapai? Sudahkah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu? Pikirnya.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dalam, karena belum mendapatkan jawaban dari sang suami. Dari sikap diam Sasuke, gadis musim semi itu menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke tidak bahagia. Senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar sedari tadi di wajah cantiknya, kini sirna. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sebisa mungkin gadis musim semi itu menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah. Sampai sebuah ketukan ringan di keningnya, membuatnya mendongak ke arah sang suami.

"Kalau aku bilang aku bahagia, apa kau akan ikut bahagia?" Tanya Sasuke kepadanya.

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang saat itu tepat di telinganya, dengan gerakan cepat Sakura memeluk leher Sasuke. Ia memeluk sang suami dengan erat dan penuh suka cita. Tangis kebahagiaan meluncur mulus dari mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Ya. Aku bahagia Sasuke- _kun_. Sangat bahagia." Ucapnya.

Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura. Senyum tipis kebanggaan miliknya, terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

Apakah ini awal dari kebahagiaannya? Kalau benar, ia ingin seperti ini terus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **OWARI**_

* * *

 _ **A/n : Alur kecepetan? Cerita abal? Hahaha… kalau begitu maafkan saia. Tangan saya gatal ingin mengetiknya. Ide fict ini juga berasal dari kisah abang dan kakak iparku. XD Kalau boleh jujur, informasi cerita aku dapat dari mama dan beberapa keluarga. Ya, sedikit aku rombaklah dari cerita aslinya. Hihiii~**_

 _ **Ini fict, akan ada squel-nya. Itu juga kalau kalian menginginkannya. :p**_

 _ **Cerita selanjutnya mungkin akan bercerita tentang kehidupan keluarga SasuSaku yang memiliki anak yang super duper bawel, manja, cengeng, dan jangan lupa ngegemesi. :D Sedikit bocaran untuk Squelnya ya minna~~**_

"Nona Sarada, ayo makan."

"Tidak mau!"

.

.

"Nona Sarada, ayo mandi. Nanti kita bisa terlambat ke sekolah."

"Tidak mau! Aku maunya Mami yang mandikan."

.

.

"Nona, makan sendiri ya?"

"Tidak mau! Sendirinya nakal."

.

.

.

"Jika saya diizinkan, bolehkah saya berhenti bekerja disini Tuan, Nyonya?"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berhenti, Bi Ayame?"

"Baiklah. Kami akan segera mencari _baby sister_ untuk mengurus Sarada. Tapi, kami harap jangan berhenti dari sini."

.

.

.

"Ini sudah ke-empat kalinya _baby sister_ untuk Sarada mengundurkan diri. Dan kita hampir kehilanga Bibi Ayame, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa membuat putri kecilku yang manja itu berubahkan… Hinata?"

"Tentu saja."

 _ **Kuharap beberapa percakapan diatas, dapat menumbuhkan rasa penasaran kalian ya~~. :D Hihii. *jadi ingat ponaan. XD***_

 _ **Baiklah, akhir kata aku ucapkan terima kasih banyak sudah mau berkenan mau membaca dan meluangkan waktu anda.**_

 _ **[Biiancast Rodith] 01072015**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OMAKE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku tidak pernah menduga kalau kehidupan percintaanku akan seperti ini. Mencintai seseorang dari usia remaja sampai ke usia dewasa ternyata akan berujung begitu tragis.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai seorang gadis dan untuk pertama kalinya juga aku merasakan patah hati dengan orang sama.

Bodoh!

Kata itu sangat pantas aku tujukan kepada diriku sendiri. Sepuluh tahun memendam perasaan itu tanpa mengatakannya kepadanya, aku pikir dia akan mengetahui perasaanku. Bersama selalu disampingnya disela-sela waktu luangku, kupikir dapat membuat keberadaanku sangat berarti untuknya.

Mengiriminya hadiah dari berbagai negara—tiap ada pekerjaan yang menuntutku untuk pergi—kupikir dapat mengingatkan dia akan diriku.

Kupikir jika aku bisa menunggu disaat usiaku sudah matang, tidak perlu ada kata pacaran jika saat itu aku sudah dapat mengikatnya dengan pernikahan mengingat kami sudah sering bersama. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku salah dalam bertindak.

Ternyata selama lima tahun aku mengenalnya, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang kakak. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Hanya sebatas Kakak.

Selama lima tahun dia sudah hidup bahagianya dengan lelaki lain. Tidak bisa kupungkiri aku masih menutup hatiku dengan gadis lain. Sampai kedua orangtuaku memperkenalkanku dengan seorang gadis dengan putri sahabat ayah ketika masih sekolah dulu.

Kupikir dengan sikapku yang kelewat dingin dapat membuatnya membenciku. Bukan kebencian yang kuterima, melainkan yang kudapat darinya hanyalah senyum manisnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, aku salah menilai perempuan.

Cara bicaranya yang sopan dan berkelas, membuat rasa penasaran tumbuh di dalam benakku untuk lebih mengenal gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Terlebih saat itu kedua orangtuaku ternyata telah menjodohkan kami, membuatku menyelidiki segala sesuatu tentangnya. Untuk kali ini, aku mencoba untuk membuka hatiku dengannya dan menerima perjodohan ini.

Dia bukan gadis yang manja meski dia terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya. Dia juga bukan gadis bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan nama Ayahnya. Dia justru membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum dengan kepintaran yang dia miliki. Dan jangan pernah berpikir kalau dia akan menjadi seorang gadis yang sombong.

Dengan segala nilai plus yang ia miliki, siapa yang tidak ingin memilikinya sebagai seorang istri. Yang perlu dicatat, aku memilihnya bukan karena dia juga dari kalangan atas. Cukup kalian tahu, tanpa perlu membawa harta dari orangtuanya, aku sendiri sanggup membiayai hidup dan sekolah S-2 nya.

Kepribadiannyalah yang membuatku tertarik dengannya. Dan jujur saja, dia bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan yang mengidolakan aku. Ia justru terkesan cuek dan terlihat jual mahal ketika kami bertemu. Jujur saja, sikapnya yang terlihat lucu itu, membuatku mengulum senyum tipis. Bahkan sikapnya yang seperti itu masih belum berubah meski seminggu lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Puncaknya, ia mengakhiri tingkah konyolnya itu sesaat setelah pernikahan kami berlangsung. Suara renyah miliknya, membuat perhatianku teralihkan kepadanya. Terlebih saat itu ia menanyakan kebahagiaanku.

Apa aku bahagia? Tanyaku saat itu kepada diriku sendiri.

Tentu saja aku sangat bahagia. Walau aku tidak mengatakannya secara langsung kepadanya. Tubuh mungilnya yang pas di dalam pelukkanku membuktikan bahwa mulai saat itu kebahagiaanku akan selalu hadir sejak kehadirannya di sisi dan dilubuk hatiku. Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku hanya menyimpan perasaanku dan hanya aku sendiri yang tahu betapa beruntungnya aku memilikinya.

Penyesalan yang selama ini aku pendam karena ditinggal cinta pertama, ternyata membawaku kepada cinta terakhirku. Dibalik patah hati dan pemikiran kolotku beberapa tahun yang lalu, ternyata membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku.

Dia. Haruno Sakura, yang sekarang telah menjadi Uchiha itulah yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku saat ini.

Keberadaannya disisiku, selalu membuatku tersenyum.

Disaat orang lain yang sudah menikah menjadi lebih akrab dan lebih dekat, lain halnya dengan kami. Istri merah mudaku justru memintaku agar kami pacaran dulu—mengingat kaki bukan pasangan pada umumnya—untuk saling mengenal, katanya. Aku tidak keberatan dengan keinginan konyolnya, mengingat aku sudah mengenalnya bahkan sebelum kami menikah.

Hampir dua tahun kami menjalani 'hubungan pacaran' seperti keinginannya. Selama dua tahun itu pulalah aku berusaha untuk merubah sikap dinginku kepadanya. Kuakui, ternyata hasilnya percuma. Tetap saja aku masih bersikap dingin dengannya. Ya, sebenarnya adasedikit perubahan yang terjadi kurasa. Mungkin karena aku hanya mampu tertawa singkat dan tersenyum, hanya di hadapannya. Kupikir itu suatu kemajuan yang sangat pesat.

Seperti kataku saat menikahinya. Semoga pilihan orangtuaku mampu membuatku bahagia. Dan aku tidak salah. Kebahagiaanku bertambah saat dia mengandung dan melahirkan anak kami.

Kini lengkap sudah kebahagianku dengan adanya Uchiha Sarada. Oh, dan jangan lupa, kebahagiaanku kali ini berkali lipat saat istriku ternyata dinyatakan hamil anak kedua.

Sedikit pesan dariku. Jangan takut salah, jika ingin mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kebahagian yang akan kita dapat, jika kita juga mendengarkan orangtua kita. Seperti aku misalnya. Tidak menolak ketiga dijodohkan dengan istriku, Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **RIVIEW PLEASE. ^^**_


End file.
